Shaddoll
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Shaddoll" ("Sombraneco" em português) é um arquétipo composto principalmente de monstros de TREVAS que estrearam na coleção Aliança dos Duelistas. Seu foco é a Invocação-Fusão dos mais poderosos monstros "El Shaddoll", que restringem ou punem Invocações-Especiais. Todos os monstros "Shaddoll" do Deck Principal possuem Efeito de Virar que se concentram em busca e vantagem de campo, bem como efeitos secundários que se concentram em recuperar a vantagem sempre que eles são enviados para o Cemitério por um efeito de card. Arte Aparência Os cards "Shaddoll" parecem ser versões de marionetes obscuras de cards de outros arquétipos (incluindo alguns do mundo Hidden Arsenal), com seus tópicos vindo da parte de trás de "El Shaddoll Construct". Estilo De Jogo For the "Shaddoll" Effect Monsters activating their Graveyard effects is the quickest way of gaining advantage, especially "Shaddoll Beast" who is usually the first to be sent off of "Shaddoll Fusion" or "Sinister Shadow Games"; with "Shaddoll Falco" soon to follow. And lastly, "Shaddoll Squamata" and "Shaddoll Hedgehog" are best for searching the other two or left be until they are Drawn as the 1st basically acts as any "Shaddoll" when sent and the second usually searches the other of the first two. A quick but important note on the effect of "Squamata" is it can be used to send even "Shaddoll" Spell and Trap cards, this is only important for "Shaddoll Core" who will recover another Spell or Trap from the Graveyard; except "Sinister Shadow Games" for obvious reasons. Previously "Shaddolls" Monsters were run with a Light engine (notable cards in Recommended). Nowadays "Shaddolls" can be run as support with "Railway" archetype with "Shekhinaga" (usually with "Kaiju"), "Prediction Princess" for Flip Effect support or the newer "Invoked" Fusion archetype Although the main focus of this archetype is Fusion Summoning of "El Shaddoll Winda", "Shekhinaga" (with "Mathematician") and "Construct" (til it was banned), the Level 4 "Shaddoll" monsters are the most disruptive on the Field, namely "Shaddoll Dragon", who bounces cards when flipped face-up and "Shaddoll Squamata", who destroys a monster. At this archetype's unrestricted phase it also had "Super Polymerization" and "Soul Charge" Spell Cards at 3 and ran "Arcanite Magician" ("Winda" + "Falco") and "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree" ("Construct" + "Falco") as the Lion was hard for some archetypes to get over. All "Shaddoll" monsters can only use one of their effects and only once that turn so while the players are advised discretion and to plan ahead. The Flip effect of "Shaddoll Falco" is ideally activated at the End Phase of the opposing turn by "Sinister Shadow Games" or for reuse by the effect of "Purushaddoll Aeon" to avoid negation and such. Lastly, "El Shaddoll Fusion" has some similar timings to the two Trap cards as well. One can also take profit of their effects by using them as Fusion Material for the ace cards of the Deck: the "El Shaddoll" Fusion monsters. Since using "Shaddoll Fusion" or "El Shaddoll Fusion" involves sending "Shaddoll" monsters to the Graveyard by a card effect, their effects can be activated as soon as one attempts to Fusion Summon them, creating even more advantage. One can also use "Curse of the Shadow Prison" to not only weaken the opponent's monsters but also use their monsters as Fusion Materials. The aforementioned "El Shaddoll" monsters rely on anti-supporting Special Summons, either by restricting them, negating them, destroying Special Summoned monsters in battle or destroying those ones who dare to activate their effects; also, some of them send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard at their effect's resolution, which can trigger the effect of the sent monster. Finally, they can recycle the "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap cards as long as they are sent to the Graveyard, so even if they are destroyed during or after their Summoning they can still re-add cards like "Shaddoll Fusion" to set up a Fusion Summon the next turn. The "El Shaddoll" monsters follow a pattern of requiring "1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 Attribute monster" as Fusion Materials, and their effects become more aggressive as their Levels increase: Due to the requirements for the Fusion Summons, cards like "Shaddoll Core" and "Nephe Shaddoll Fusion", can be used to either substitute any Attribute or to turn a "Shaddoll" monster into one declared Attribute. One can also use cards like "Curse of the Shadow Prison" in order to use opposing monsters to Fusion Summon them. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Shaddoll Beast * Shaddoll Dragon * Shaddoll Falco * Shaddoll Hedgehog * Shaddoll Hound * Shaddoll Squamata * Black Dragon Collapserpent * White Dragon Wyverburster * The Dark Creator * Denko Sekka * Eclipse Wyvern * Dark Armed Dragon * Electromagnetic Turtle * Glow-Up Bulb * Kuribandit * Mathematician * Pot of The Forbidden (with Tarotrei) * Prediction Princess Coinorma * Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord * Summoner Monk * Star Seraph Scepter * Star Seraph Sovereignty Monstros de Fusão * El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis * El Shaddoll Shekhinaga * El Shaddoll Construct * El Shaddoll Grysta * El Shaddoll Wendigo * El Shaddoll Winda * Masked HERO Dark Law (if using "Mask Change II") * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Time Magic Hammer (if using "The Claw of Hermos") Monstros Sincro * Arcanite Magician * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Tempest Magician * Vulcan the Divine * Star Eater Monstros Xyz * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Downerd Magician * Daigusto Emeral Monstros Link * Subterror Behemoth Fiendess Magias * Curse of the Shadow Prison * El Shaddoll Fusion * Nephe Shaddoll Fusion * Shaddoll Fusion * Allure of Darkness * Battle Fusion * The Claw of Hermos * Dark World Dealings * Dragged Down into the Grave * Foolish Burial * Fusion Substitute * Instant Fusion * Mask Change II * Polymerization * Prediction Ritual * Pre-Preparation of Rites Armadilhas * Shaddoll Core * Sinister Shadow Games * Black Cat-astrophe * Burst Rebirth * Dark Renewal * The First Monarch Monstros de Ritual * Prediction Princess Tarotrei Lightsworn A powerful "Shaddoll" variant that uses "Reinforcement of the Army" to recruit "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" monster to mill a few "Shaddoll" cards or "Elemental HERO Blazeman" to search for "Polymerization". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Shaddoll Beast * Shaddoll Dragon * Shaddoll Falco * Shaddoll Hedgehog * Shaddoll Hound * Shaddoll Squamata * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden * Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn * Black Dragon Collapserpent * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * The Dark Creator * Denko Sekka * Elemental HERO Blazeman * Judgment Dragon * Kuribandit * Photon Thrasher * White Dragon Wyverburster Monstros de Fusão * El Shaddoll Shekhinaga * El Shaddoll Construct * El Shaddoll Winda Monstros Sincro * Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn * Arcanite Magician * Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Vulcan the Divine * Star Eater Monstros Xyz * Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Downerd Magician * Daigusto Emeral Magias * El Shaddoll Fusion * Nephe Shaddoll Fusion * Shaddoll Fusion * Allure of Darkness * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark World Dealings * Dragged Down into the Grave * Foolish Burial * Instant Fusion * Polymerization * Reinforcement of the Army * Solar Recharge Armadilhas * Shaddoll Core * Sinister Shadow Games Fraquezas Since the Deck basically relies on sending the "Shaddoll" monsters to the Graveyard in order to trigger their effects, or flipping them face-up, cards like "Soul Drain", "Royal Command", "Abyss Dweller", "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", "Majesty's Fiend", "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon", and "Gem-Knight Citrine" can be simple and effective. Additionally, one can also use cards that banish or return the Fusion Monsters to the Extra Deck to avoid the retriever effect. Due to cards like "El Shaddoll Winda", cards that can do this without the need to special summon, such as "Compulsory Evacuation Device", "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast," and "Karma Cut," are recommended. The variety of Types and Attributes also makes the Fusion Monsters vulnerable to floodgate cards like "Rivalry of Warlords" and "Gozen Match". "Skill Drain" is also a viable solution as it counters the anti-Special Summoning effects of the "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters. This makes certain Decks that can use "Skill Drain" able to effectively bypass the "Shaddoll" Deck's threats. Examples of such Decks include "Qli", "Malefic", "Dark World", "Scrap", "Archfiend", "Yang Zing" and "Zombie". As the archetype is primarily comprised of DARK Attribute monsters, "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Stellarknight Constellar Diamond" can stop them from activating their Flip and Graveyard effects. Categoria:Arquétipos